The Hopeful Dream
by ThE AvErAgE AnGeL
Summary: a typical love story between lily and james. plezz review!
1. The Kiss

Chap 1: The kiss  
  
It was James Potter's last year in Hogwarts and he hoped to go out with a certain girl who he has had a crush on since he set eyes on her.   
  
James woke up with Sirius pounding a pillow on his head shouting, "Wake up, wake up!" "Ugh," James replied,"quit it Padfoot, your giving me a headache!"   
  
"So sorry there Prongs," grinned Sirius.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
As James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, James spotted a very pretty red-head sitting eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. "Hullo Evans. "James said to the red-head as sweetly as he could manage. "Hallo," replied Lily.  
  
"Fancy taking a walk with me after breakfast?" Asked James.  
  
"Okay," replied Lily nervously.   
  
Outside in the grounds, James grabbed Lily and dragged her behind some bushes and started to kiss her. "What do you think you are doing Potter?!" Lily exclaimed. "Kissing you, what does it feel like?" Replied James. "I've loved you since I laid eyes on you all those 6 years ago......."   
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. Will you go out with me?"  
  
"NO WAY!" Shouted Lily.  
  
"Darn that girl," James said to Sirius as they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room a few days later after the kiss. " I don't see why she wont go out with me, I'm hot and I have the cutest eyes in Hogwarts!" Sirius shook his head. " You can't just win a girl with you looks Prongs, you have to be kind and happy to be around."   
  
"But I am. Aren't I?"  
  
"Um.........I suppose."  
  
"What do you mean you suppose?! Of course I am!"  
  
Remus and Peter were watching the two friends conversation then, when they started to fight they started to smile with amusement then a few moments later bursted into laughter as James stormed out of the Common Room.  
  
The next day James and Sirius walked onto the Quiditch pitch ready to train when they were confronted with Lily Evans. "James! What do you think you were doing on Saturday dragging me behind those bushes and kissing me?! It was ridiculous!" "Calm down Evans!" James said. "I like you and I wish you would just go out with me! Come on Evans!"   
  
"Fine one date and I'll see how it goes. If its good we'll continue to date but if it isn't then well......... you know."  
  
"Thanks Lily, you don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
So on the next Hogsmead weekend, Lily and James went to The Three Broomsticks for a date. "Can I kiss you Lily?" James asked with hope shining in his eyes.   
  
"If you must," the red-head replied.  
  
"Come with me then to a private room."  
  
"Um..........okay."  
  
As soon as they got there James grabbed Lily and gently placed her on the bed and started to kiss her and they kissed for about a minute then Lily said. "We have to go now James. That was nice and I think we'll stay together."  
  
"Thank you Lily." James replied.   
  
Then with a swish of his cloak, he left. 


	2. Another kiss

Chap 2: Another kiss  
  
James trudged down the Hogwarts grounds after having a walk with   
  
Lily. "Why can't I do things right?" He wondered. "I was just trying to   
  
kiss her when she pushed me into the lake! What's with that girl?!"  
  
James walked into the Common Room to find the rest of the   
  
Marauders waiting for him along with some other of his admirers.   
  
"Um, guys, what's going on?" James asked nervously. Sirius grinned.   
  
"We wanted to know how your walk with Lily went and why you're all   
  
wet."   
  
"Oh man Sirius!"  
  
"C'mon Prongs!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I tried to kiss her but she then dumped me in the lake."   
  
James unhappily admitted. James's friends burst into laughter at this   
  
and James lost his infamous temper and stormed out of the Common   
  
Room with all his friends laughing until tears streamed down their   
  
faces like a fountain.  
  
James finally settled down a few hours later. "Why do you guys laugh   
  
at me so much when it's embarrassing for me?" He asked Sirius. "I   
  
don't know Prongs, it's just amusing I suppose."   
  
"ARGHHHHHHH, Padfoot u pain in the neck!" James jumped on Sirius and they fought for a little while, but at the same time, laughed.  
  
Lily walked through the Great Hall to her seat to get ready for lunch when James and Sirius walked in bantering again. "Just do it Prongs! It's not like she's going to kill you for it! Geeeez!" Sirius was saying.  
  
"Fine, fine. You win again Padfoot."  
  
"Ha ha Prongs!" James walked up to Lily. "Will you come to the Common Room with me?" What for?" Asked Lily. "Just come on."  
  
"Um……..alright…."  
  
As soon as they got to the Common Room James pulled Lily into the couch by the fire, then started to pash her viciously ignoring her objections then suddenly came up blushing like a tomato. "It was Sirius' idea but he made me do it." He admitted. "You look so cute when you blush James………………" James started to blush even deeper shade of red. "Lily you flatter me."   
  
"I did it." James said to Sirius and Remus later that that evening. "Well done James!" Remus congratulated James. "Yes I must agree with you there Moony." Said Sirius. The three had finished talking and were getting bored so started to levitate objects into midair. "Sirius! Put down the chair!" Remus yelled. 


End file.
